Earth Club
General Earth Club is a type of classmate in High School Story that are unlocked at Level 14, along with Class Presidents, Varsities, Anime Clubs, Yacht Clubs, and Yearbooks. They are a combination of Class President and Slacker classmates, and can be placed in either of these hangouts. The male Earth Club member is rarer than the female. In-Game Description Proud tree-huggers or crusading tree-planters? Why not both? The Earth Club has the drive, heart, and know-how to make a sustainable school flourish! After all, it's not easy being green. Hangouts Earth Club can be placed in President or Slacker Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Earth Club Classmate's pose is smelling the sunflowers and putting them in the soil. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 107 CpH * Level 2: 117 CpH * Level 3: 127 CpH * Level 4: 137 CpH * Level 5: 147 CpH * Level 6: 157 CpH * Level 7: 167 CpH * Level 8: 177 CpH * Level 9: 187 CpH * Level 10: 197 CpH Female * Level 1: 102 CpH * Level 2: 112 CpH * Level 3: 122 CpH * Level 4: 132 CpH * Level 5: 142 CpH * Level 6: 152 CpH * Level 7: 162 CpH * Level 8: 172 CpH * Level 9: 182 CpH * Level 10: 192 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Earth Club member. However, it must be noted that the male Earth Club member is rarer than the female, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Earth Club member is part Slacker and Class President, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Earth Club member is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Earth Club member, party length and admission is 21 hours 30 minutes. For the female Earth Club member, party length and admission is 6 hours 45 minutes. Combination List * Class President + Slacker * Class President + Earth Club * Earth Club + Earth Club * Slacker + Earth Club Rarity The rarity for a male Earth Club is 4 stars or ultra rare. The rarity for a female Earth Club is 1 star or common. Price The male Earth Club member can be purchased in the Store for 2,900 rings, while the female Earth Club member costs 270 rings. This simply indicates that the male Earth Club member is the rarer classmate. When selling the Earth Club member, the male is worth 2,150 coins, while the female is worth 675 coins. Outfits Male MALE_EARTH_CLUB_(LEVEL_1).png|Level 1 Outfit MALE_EARTH_CLUB_(LEVEL_4).png|Level 4 Outfit MALE_EARTH_CLUB_(LEVEL_7).png|Level 7 Outfit MALE_EARTH_CLUB_(LEVEL_10).png|Level 10 Outfit Female FEMALE_EARTH_CLUB_(LEVEL_1).png|Level 1 Outfit FEMALE_EARTH_CLUB_(LEVEL_4).png|Level 4 Outfit FEMALE_EARTH_CLUB_(LEVEL_7).png|Level 7 Outfit FEMALE_EARTH_CLUB_(LEVEL_10).png|Level 10 Outfit Composed of Earth Club classmates are a dual-type. Trivia *Earth Club members were introduced in the 2015 Prom update. Category:Classmate Types